


Thirteen Years Sideways

by Brightknightie



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/pseuds/Brightknightie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toronto ain't what it used to be.   (A teaser scene only.)<br/>      <em>"Believe me, if I had known I would be traveling back in time, I would have come better equipped."</em><br/><span class="small">(Original: January 2008.  Modified: March 2009.)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Years Sideways

"But why thirteen years?" Vicki asked for the third time since Mike bought a newspaper three blocks ago.  She could hear him tapping it, rolled up, against his hand, over to her left.  Coreen, behind them, jingled whenever her dangling earrings hit her necklace — necklet — neck brace — whatever that molded metal thing was.  Vicki didn't hear Henry at all, but she knew he was there.  "And why am I the one leading this little parade, anyway?  Coreen, get up here and play scout."

"What am I looking for?"  Coreen stepped up obligingly.

"Good question," Mike said.  "I think we need to just stop and think for a minute here."

"Detective Celluci isn't wrong," Henry agreed as they all came to a halt on the deserted sidewalk.

"Thanks so much for your support, Fitzroy."  Mike snorted.  "Look, we can't just walk around the city aimlessly all night, hoping to bump into a clue and not bump into someone we know — knew — will know — whatever.  It's a safe bet that our credit cards don't work any better than our cell phones here in the past.  So we should start by taking stock of our resources.  How much cash do we have, and do we have any sort of contacts we can use?  Anything?  Anyone?"

Vicki and Mike produced seventy-five dollars between them.  Coreen had three loonies and a bus pass that might look enough like its predecessors to get by.

Henry had nothing.  "Believe me, if I had known I would be traveling back in time, I would have come better equipped."

Vicki sighed.  Mike was right.  They needed a place to spend the night — and maybe more to the point, Henry needed a place to spend the day.  A little food wouldn't be off the mark, either.  She was tempted to say that this was the weirdest thing that had happened to her yet, but, really, it wasn't.  Being tossed back in time thirteen years?  Hah!  Child's play.  As long as there was a way to get back...

  


 **— End —**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers.** Huff created the characters and situations; InSight and Kaleidoscope own the rights. No infringement is intended. Everything is, of course, entirely fictional.
> 
>  **Inspiration.** This piece was conceived as the teaser for a  Blood Ties/Forever Knight crossover — thus thirteen years, sending BT into the arms of FK, hilarity ensues, etc. But it hadn't gone anywhere, so I decided to release it on its own.
> 
>  **Thank you for reading!** Constructive criticism is welcome. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
